Guilty Pleasure
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Greer and Brenna one shots. All my one shots will go here, Will have Greer/Brenna, with some appearances by April, Leo, Beth, Dominic, Ford and Kieran and others. Ratings will change.
1. Chapter 1

Brenna doesn't hear the door open, she however does notice the couch shift as someone sits next to her.

"Hey." Greer says smiling at Brenna.

"Hi." Brenna smiles back, she rearranges so she's lying against Greer, who willingly takes the girl into her arms. "April is staying at the hospital overnight."

"Oh no, what happened?" Greer asks, normally she lets Brenna bring up April then she'll ask follow up questions, just a few though. Greer doesn't like upsetting Brenna over her sister, she rather Brenna be happy when she's around.

"She had a bad reaction to the chemo." Brenna whispers and Greer tightens her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." Greer says kissing the top of the girl's head.

"Can we just watch TV all night, cuddling?" Brenna asks looking up at Greer, tears building up.

"That sounds perfect." Greer smiles kissing Brenna, she smiles more when she pulls back and notices the watery eyes are now paired with a smile. Whatever show Brenna was watching came back from commercials and Greer looked up at the television. "What… exactly are we watching?" Greer asks. After a few moments of Brenna not answering she looked down at her.

"Nothing?" Brenna mumbled burying her face into Greer's side.

"Can't be nothing silly." Greer chuckles, she tries to pull Brenna to look up at her. "So what is it?"

"Mhfm." Brenna mumbles her face bright red.

"What?"

"Bring It…"

"The reality dance show?" Greer asks both eyebrows rising. When Brenna nods Greer chuckles and kisses Brenna. "I love that you're so embarrassed over a guilty pleasure."

"Oh shut up." Brenna says covering her face back up.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Greer whispers into Brenna's ear, this got Brenna to peek out just a little.

"Hmm?"

"I love Duck Dynasty." This got Brenna to smile a bit, holding back laughter. "There is just something about all those red necks running around and Phil saying 'Happy happy happy.'" Greer says trying to use her best Phil voice. At that Brenna couldn't hold back the laughter.

"I can see you with your pink camo sitting on your huge couch watching it on that gigantic TV!" Brenna says and Greer leans down and kisses her.

"Just realize you're going to have to deal with it now and watch it with me right?" Greer smiles hopeful.

"Of course, as long as you watch Bring It with me."

"Every week." Greer grins, she snuggles closer to Brenna, holding her close.


	2. Long Sick Night

Getting sick was terrible all on its own, you feel horrible, don't want to move, don't want anyone or thing to touch you or come near you, sometimes even the simplest questions and trying to communicate would turn out to be like pulling teeth. Getting sick at night however was a whole other ball game. At night everything is quiet, and still, you wonder if every sound you make echoes across all the surfaces of the rest of the rooms. Then everything is still, the air barely moves and it causes the temperature in normal circumstances spike, but here in Florida it is a million times worse. I sat with my back against the cool tub, finally my body had given me a moment to settle down. Brenna for her part had not left my side the whole time, she had gotten me water, crackers, a damp cloth and even the blanket from the bed when I started shivering. I lift my head slightly to see Brenna laying on the floor next to me, her hand clenched in mine, she's nearly asleep.

"Bren…" I whisper, nudging her softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go to bed."

"Feel better?" She asks yawning.

"Slightly, I just need to get off the floor."

"Mmmk." She agrees, standing up she wraps an arm around me helping me to bed. She walks me to the bed, even tucking me in before grabbing a glass of water and setting it down on the night stand for me. She finally curls up behind me and wraps her arms around me. "Wake me if you need anything." She says and I smile kissing the top of her head.

"Ok Bren." It barely takes her a minute before she is sleeping soundly. I don't know exactly what happened this afternoon but I've never been that sick before from only a few drinks. It was made worse by the fact that Natalie was a complete bitch and I couldn't even think straight to do anything to stop her. Brenna handled herself really well, had the situation been reversed I would have lost it on the self-centered girl. Sighing as my stomach flipped again, I closed my eyes and held my breath. When it stopped I relaxed again and grabbed my phone and headphones off the nightstand. Going to my email, I open the attachment for the keynote address, I care but not really, however I know Mr. Ostrowsky will ask how he did.

x-x-x

"Greer… Babe, we got to get going." Brenna said running a hand up and down my arm. I open my eyes slowly, my body is super sore and my head is foggy, Brenna has a bottle of water for me and two pills.

"Take these, it's a pain killer." She says, I take them gratefully. "I got your outfit for today and some toast from the continental breakfast downstairs if you want it." She says nervously, turning to grab the plate.

"Hey Bren." I say.

"Hmm?" She turns back to me and I lean forward kissing her. "First sorry for the terrible morning breath, and second, thank you."

"Feeling better I see." Brenna grins leaning in to kiss me again. "We really do need to get moving though, we have to go 'swim with the dolphins' or something." She smirks making me smile, I grab the clothes from the other bed.

"Think I have time for a quick shower?" I ask and she grins devilishly. "I really won't if we do what you are thinking."

"Well hurry then." She smiles lying back on the bed. When I get back out Brenna's jaw drops slightly. "Had I not been here with you last night I never would have guessed you felt so terrible."

"That was the point." I smile and quickly Brenna is standing by me, arm around me.

"Ready to go?"

"Swim with the dolphins or something?" I smirk and she kisses me.

"Or something."

x-x-x

a/n: Totally willing to take prompts or anything, cool with just talking too. These will all just be one shots I don't know if I'll connect them or not. For now they are stand alones.


	3. Early Morning Drop By

Brenna opened the door swiping her hand over her eyes again.

"Why are you here so early?" She whined as Greer walked in.

"I have these." Greer said setting a large case of some sort of drink onto the countertop.

"What are these?" Brenna asked as she stepped into Greer's side, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"It's that drink stuff Leo kept bringing April. Our maid found a whole foods store that sells them by the case." Greer said wrapping her arms around the half asleep Brenna.

"But why early?" Brenna asked closing her eyes and sighing as she snuggled into Greer.

"I… may have gotten over excited… so much so that I couldn't stay in bed and wanted to bring them right over."

"Them?" Brenna asked concerned.

"I have 4 more cases in the car." Greer admitted causing Brenna to groan. "We can get them after you really wake up though."

"Mmk." Brenna said as Greer led her back upstairs.

x-x-x

Four hours later when Brenna finally woke up at a time she felt was worthy of her presence she yawned and stretched her hands over her head. She opened her eyes to find Greer cuddled into her side, the girl's arms wrapped tightly around her. Brenna smiled, pushing the lose hair from Greer's face to behind her ear, she stayed still watching as the girl kept sleeping. After a few minutes there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." Brenna said softly, the door opened and Beth stood there grinning.

"I knew that had to be her car!" Beth said and Brenna glared at her.

"Shh, she's still asleep." Brenna said and Beth mouthed sorry before shutting the door once again.

"I'm not asleep." Greer said, a smiling starting to form on her face. Brenna looked down at her just as the girl's eyes were opening and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"You mean again?" Greer yawned, stretching her arms behind Brenna before once again wrapping them around her and pulling her closer. "Can we cuddle a bit before school?" Greer asked snuggling her head back into Brenna's neck.

"Sure, except one thing."

"Hmm?"

"It's Saturday."


	4. Kieran's Open House

A/n: This is a bit longer than the rest and it's the first time we see Kieran, who I feel isn't a bad guy, and Leo who in this one I have with April. Also it's longer cause I can't update tomorrow night sorry. Though keep prompting me! I've gotten a few so far and they are in the line up to get posted! Feel free to tell me what you think! Good or bad. Have a good weekend!

x-x-x

Kieran walked up to Brenna, he smiled at her as she glared at the phone.

"Problems?" He asked and she trained her glare on him.

"People are stupid. I can't wait till this open house is over." She said and he laughed.

"Only 2 more hours till it starts then you no longer have to man the phone."

"Hey by the way, thanks for inviting Greer."

"We're friends, sure we dated but I can understand why you left me." He grinned covering his heart like it was breaking.

"Oh shut up jerk." Brenna smiled when the phone rang she growled.

"Why don't you take off, go get ready I got this." He said grabbing the phone. "Kieran speaking." Brenna thanked him before grabbing her bag and walking out.

x-x-x

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I'm sure Kieran won't mind." Brenna said to April as they worked around one another in the bathroom.

"No Leo has plans for us!" Beth grinned as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh? What kind of plans?" Brenna wagged her eyebrows at April who rolled her eyes.

"He set up another 'last wish' for someone in the cancer group."

"He is pretty special." Brenna smiled. "First he pays for your babies, then he helped Meg with her…"

"Thing, we'll just call it a thing." Beth added smiling.

"Her thing… And then Jackson with his funeral… thing."

"Thing is going to be a good word for this group." Beth nodded.

"What's next? Is he going to freeze his sperm so his babies can be your babies?" Brenna poked April in the side as her sister glared at her.

"Hey." Greer said as she popped her head in, standing next to Beth. "Your mom said you guys would be up here."

"Perfect timing! I think you just save your girlfriend from being murdered by her sister." Beth grinned, throwing an arm around Greer's shoulders.

"I hope you have fun with this one." April said to Greer as she glares at Brenna.

"Aw I always do." Greer smiles making Brenna blush.

"Well we are off if you are ready girl." Beth said looping her arm with April's pulling the other girl out of the bathroom. "Bye guys!"

"Bye." Greer and Brenna say at once.

"So you almost ready?"

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Brenna said turning to face Greer, who put her arms on either side of the brunette trapping her against the counter.

"I do want to, I want to see where you love to work. Plus the art." Greer smiled kissing Brenna.

"Alright." Brenna smiled back.

x-x-x

"I don't get it." Brenna said staring at the large canvass on the wall, Greer stood next to her with an arm around her.

"Well see that right there is representing the fact we waste time."

"Not seeing it." Brenna said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't even try Greer, Brenna here never fully grasped art." Kieran said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Kieran." Greer smiled.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." He smiled at them.

"Hey Sean look! It's the one trick pony!" Tyler said walking over with Sean. Brenna shifted uncomfortable back and forth.

"Fuck off Tyler." Brenna said softly.

"Aw and who is this? Greer the queer right?" Greer raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah I recognize you." Tyler said, looking Greer up and down.

"She said fuck off man." Kieran said stepping between Tyler and the girls.

"Oh man wasn't she just dating you a while ago? She break up with you by throwing up on you too? Such a turn off. Though by the looks of it now, it all makes sense." Tyler smirked as Brenna looked ashamed. "Little bitch likes the girls, must mean us men make her sick." Kieran reached out and grabbed Tyler by the shirt pushing him into the wall, he pulled back his right hand and drove his fist into the guy's face.

"She said fuck off! Now get the fuck out." Kieran yelled, letting Tyler drop to the floor, Sean quickly ran up and helped Tyler to his feet and out of the building.

"Oh my Kieran are you ok?" Brenna asked and Kieran turned to face them.

"I'm great, you?"

"Fine."

"God I feel so empowered right now!" He grinned. "What a fucking dick, so who cares if you fell in love with Greer, she's pretty great."

"Yeah she is." Brenna smiled.

"Hell I can't blame you for leaving me, plus I'm not going to be a dick about it." Kieran said looking at Greer. "Though you better take good care of her."

"Considering the show you just put on, I'd fear for my life if I didn't." Greer joked and Kieran smiled.

"Alright, I need ice. Have fun I'll check back in soon."

"Hey Kieran," Brenna waited till he turned back to face them. "Thanks."

"No problem Bren, we're still friends that won't change."

"Well I have to say today is much more interesting than I thought it would be." Greer smiled pulling Brenna close.

"I say we go home and watch a movie." Brenna sighed.

"Only if we can pick up a pizza on the way."

"Sounds great."

x-x-x

"I love Leo!" Beth said walking into the house, she fell onto the couch next to Greer and Brenna who were curled up together watching Taken.

"Oh? I thought April had dibs?" Brenna asked.

"Oh she does but he is so perfect."

"How was your night?" April asked sitting next to Beth who wrapped her arms around her.

"Interesting to say the least." Greer said.

"Good or bad?" Beth asked.

"Well Kieran punched a guy so I'd say good." Greer said watching as Brenna blushed and the others looked shocked.

"He punched someone?" April asked.

"Some kid named Tyler, he was there with a Sean?" Greer said.

"Oh well in that case." April said.

"In that case we owe Kieran a case of beer!" Beth said and April laughed.


	5. Opinionated

As time progressed Brenna realized Greer was very opinionated. She noticed it in small things sometimes, like the faces she would make when someone disagreed with her or something wasn't how she liked it. She wasn't an over controlling and over bearing person about it but she did let her feelings be known. So Brenna isn't shocked when sometimes the girl gets a little upset at different things.

Brenna was lying on the couch her head in Greer's lap watching TV, as Greer was focused on her laptop and running a hand through the burnets hair. Brenna was nearly asleep and not paying attention to the television show at all when Greer actually growled. She looked up at her girlfriend quirking an eyebrow.

"Greer?" Brenna asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Greer answered not taking her eyes off the TV set.

"You ok there? You just growled… like a dog.." Brenna said trying not to giggle.

"I am just so sick of the whole political game it's not even an official election year. 'Well I will stand up to the NRA so we can protect our children against guns.'" Greer said trying to imitate the man's voice and doing a good job of it. "How is standing up to the NRA going to stop criminals? What is one more law to criminals? Oh a new law got put up banning guns guess I can't shoot all these people to kill them. You know how…" Brenna leaned up and started kissing Greer, cutting her rant off.

"Do you know how hot you are when you are passionate about something?" Brenna asked as she pulled back slightly from Greer's mouth.

"Apparently pretty hot." Greer smirked, Brenna pulled the blonde till she was lying perfectly under her she leaned down again kissing her.

x-x-x

A/n: Sorry I know it's super short but doesn't make it any worse than the rest! Thanks for reading!


	6. Fighting

"Brenna stop, I have to focus." Greer said pulling her head away from Brenna as she sat at her desk working on her laptop. Brenna had spent the last half hour trying to distract and pull Greer back to the girl's bed.

"Can't you finish later?" Brenna whined and Greer turned to look at her.

"This is later, I've allowed you to pull me away a dozen times already. I have to give this speech in two hours, and unlike you I actually care about being active in the Eco Club." Greer snarled.

"I care."

"Brenna, please. This is really important to me, you only joined because I wasn't willing to talk to you."

"That's not true."

"Fine but it can wait." Greer said turning back to the computer.

"Greer…"

"Why don't you just meet me there later. I have to get this done."

"I'll wait here." Brenna said sitting on the bed.

"No, I would prefer if you didn't."

"Seriously I could help, I could give you ideas if you need it. You won't even notice I'm here unless you need me."

"Brenna we both know you never pay attention at Eco Club so you aren't going to be helpful."

"So then why do I even have to show up tonight?" Brenna snapped back.

"Then just stay home for all I care!" Greer yelled.

"Maybe I will." Brenna said walking out of Greer's room. Greer sighed and put her head in her hands.

x-x-x

Brenna slammed the door to her house when she walked in.

"Oh someone is a bit pissed." Leo said walking around the corner, when he spotted Brenna he stopped smiling. "Whoa kid, what's the matter?"

"I fought with Greer." Brenna said wiping tears from her eyes, Leo frowned and accepted Brenna into his arms.

"Have I taught you nothing?" He joked. "life is too short to worry and fight over the little stuff." Brenna sniffled.

"It was bad."

"Everything is fixable." Leo said stepping back looking Brenna in the eyes. "As long as you want it badly enough."

"I don't know Leo, I really messed up this time."

"Well then I will help fix it. April!" Leo called out and April came downstairs.

"Hey Brenna, what's… ok you look worse than the two cancer patients in the room." She said and Brenna glared at her.

"Well little miss thing over here got into her first fight with her girlfriend."

"Oh god, Leo we are not fixing this for her." April said.

"Oh yes we are, and with a little help from our friends." Leo grinned and April looked worried.

x-x-x

"Ok ok so let me get this straight, I don't get one…" Grandma said glaring at Leo.

"I'm sorry!" Leo said, "I can't come up with a better saying than that."

"Well I can so give me one and I'll write my own." Grandma said grabbing a poster and marker. "I sit between you two!" Grandma said pointing to Beth and April.

"Yes Ma'am!" Beth saluted her.

"Ok so it doesn't matter much as long as we get the words in order." Leo said. "Oh and George has to hold the arrow, since you're tallest."

"Sounds good." George said

"I doubt this will work." Brenna said.

"Oh have faith Brenna." April said and Brenna bit her lip.

"If this doesn't work…"

"Trust me kido, this will work." Beth said.

"Hey get in your seats! It's about to start." They listened as Mr. Ostrowsky drone on, when he introduced Greer Leo was the first out of his seat sign held high over his head.

"Thank you Mr. Ostrowky." Greer said, Brenna noticed that her eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

"You got this Greer!" Brenna shouted and Greer looked up at her and the group. She smiled as she read the signs. 'She is really stupid and sorry.' With a large arrow pointing to Brenna who was now holding her own sign that said 'I love you' in big black letters. Greer smiled and Brenna and nodded, then Brenna turned the sign around, the back said 'And Eco Club.'

"Let me start by saying that I take Eco Club very seriously and personally. It saddens me to hear about people not caring about the earth. Not caring what we leave for the next generation. We can leave a better place than what we received." Brenna smiled as she took her seat again, settling in for Greer's speech.

x-x-x

"You did amazing." Brenna said as Greer walked up the stars to them. Without saying a word back she cupped Brenna's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Brenna gasped slightly shocked at the action, then immediately wrapped her arms around Greer's hips pulling her closer as Greer wrapped her arms around Brenna's neck.

"I love you." Greer said pulling out of the kiss, resting her forehead on Brenna's. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know, and I shouldn't have gotten so pushy."

"I didn't think you would show up." Greer admitted and Brenna leaned down and kissed her again.

"I couldn't leave my girl hanging, what kind of Eco clubber would I be if I didn't show up to my own club functions? And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I was sitting in the audience to show my support?" Greer blushed as Brenna spoke, burying her face into the side of Brenna's neck.

"You left out the part where you cried in my arms." Leo grinned elbowing Brenna in the side.

"Shhhh Leo." Brenna growled.

"You cried?" Greer asked.

"Hey, so did you."

"Yeah but…" Brenna rolled her eyes and kissed Greer again cutting her off, pulling back when she was satisfied that Greer would stop talking.

"So really… big companies like Ford Motor have all except two plants down to 0% going to landfill but the average citizen doesn't recycle?" Beth asked completely shocked.

"Yeah, its terrible." Greer said, turning in Brenna's arms to face Beth.

"Well then I say we recycle the posters." Leo said clapping his hands together.

"I'm keeping mine." Grandma said and everyone looked at her.

"Mom? Why?" Sara asked.

"I'll fill in the 'and' with an arrow and point it at whoever is annoying me for the day." She said laughing. Brenna rolled her eyes and pulled Greer back around to kiss her again.

"I really am sorry Greer."

"I know, so am I." She smiled pulling Brenna down into another kiss. "Just promise, next time you don't distract me, and if we do fight it will end just like this, with me in your arms and a smile on both of our faces."

"I think I can manage that." Brenna smiled.

x-x-x

A/n: Gotta say this is my favorite so far that I've written, I really enjoyed it. It was a prompt from lildixie88, hope I did it justice for you! Please feel free to prompt me or just review or pm me for anything. I am going to try and get a good stock pile together in the next few days so Prompts will really help, this way when I'm on vacation in a week that I can still update from my google drive, but I need ideas!


	7. History Class

a/n: Set a year before the show started.

x-x-x

Greer looked over at the empty seat next to her, it was the third time this week that Brenna Carver was not in their history class. She knew the girl was at school earlier since they had math together. Rolling her eyes and sighing she went back to taking notes, the girl was going to have to learn the hard way that you can't just fly by the seat of your pants and pass all these classes.

x-x-x

The next day when Brenna was actually in class Greer felt bad for her, the girl looked completely lost and confused. Greer grabbed her notebook and flipped a few pages back, she pointed out the date at the top of the notes and handed them to Brenna.

"Here copy those down, it'll fill you in on everything you 'missed'." Greer said using air quotes, she watched as Brenna turned red. "You think I didn't notice you being in math but not here?"

"Didn't think anyone would care." Brenna snapped back.

"I don't care."

"These notes show otherwise."

"Well I can just take them back."

"No, please. If I fail another class my mom is going to kill me." Brenna said.

"Hurry up then." Greer said softly as she turned her attention back up front.

"Hey, Greer."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Bren." Brenna liked the way her nickname rolled off the girl's tongue, she smiled to herself and quickly began writing out her notes. Greer was her saving grace for this class, she knew she could always count on the blonde to help her out, and maybe if Brenna could stop allowing Sean to have such a pull on her she could actually impress the girl and show up on time every day for at least a week. That'd really catch Greer's attention.

x-x-x

A/n: Sorry for the delay! Still send me prompts or headcannon! I have two more I'm working on one for a Prom fic and another for reversing the roles from the sick chapter. Enjoy!


	8. The First I Love You

Spoilers for 1x10 (summer finale.)

Brenna tried, she tried as hard as she could to stay away from Greer. Though the glances at one another from across classrooms and the courtyard made it so much harder. Those late nights worrying about April as she laid in the hospital bed, made it damn near unbearable. So when Greer's name flashed on her phone with the message saying 'Meet me' she just replied 'Ill be there.' And ran out the door.

"Brenna!" Greer said and ran into the girl's arms. "I miss you, I am so sorry my parents are doing this."

"It's ok, it wasn't your choice." Brenna said tightening her hold on the girl.

"Oh no! It's Tuesday, it's your night with April." Greer said wiping the tears from her eyes as Brenna shook her head. "What do you mean no?" Greer asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Nothing bad, just that I switched to Friday and Saturday so that I wouldn't be so tired in class. My mother is right, I'm brilliant, I just don't apply myself." Brenna said looking at her feet. "If I want you back I better start." Greer's face lit up and she pulled Brenna in for a kiss.

"No matter what my parents said that is not how I feel about you."

"I know." Brenna smiled, "I chose you, and that was the moment you fell for me."

"Oh and how do you know that oh cocky one?" Greer giggled.

"Because the way you looked at me, and the way you started protecting me after."

"You're right, sort of. I fell in love with you the day you took care of me when I was sick in Florida. That was the day that I first realized I was madly in love with you Brenna." Greer cupped Brenna's cheek running her thumb over the girl's cheekbone. "I love you Brenna Carver, and everything that that entails, be it your crazy partying ways, your snide rude comments, or holding you as you cry about your sister. I love every part of you and nothing is going to stop me from loving you, ever." Greer said softly, wiping the tears as they fell from Brenna's eyes.

"I love you too Greer." Was all she could squeak out before pulling Greer into a tight embrace, trying not to cry.

x-x-x

A/n: I leave on vacation tomorrow, I should still be able to update with the stock pile I have. Still prompt me! I have the two I was asked for ready to publish and will be up this week. Please read and review! They make my day.


	9. Prom

"Lawrence!" April jogged up to her boss who turned around to face her.

"April, stop running after me it can't be good for you." He scolded her and she nodded.

"I want permission to do a story on the local private school my sister goes to." April said trying to catch her breath.

"Why?"

"They have banned my sister from taking her date to prom."

"Well that's just not fair! Any strapping young lad should be allowed…"

"It's a girl."

"Any fine young lady should be able to escort another fine young lady to any dance they wish." Lawrence said before writing it down on his note pad that April had a story. "Give 'em hell." He said walking away. "And stop running! It's not like I get very far." He said and April smiled.

x-x-x

"Brenna stop that." Greer said as the girl walked out of the dressing room pouting, Brenna hated trying on clothes. Greer stood up and shook her head, she then leaned in to kiss Brenna.

"I don't like this one."

"Good neither do I." Greer smiled.

"Here! Before you go back I brought more." Grandma Emma said walking up with another armful of dresses.

"I still don't understand why we are doing this, they told us we couldn't go." Brenna pouted again and Sara glared at her child.

"Brenna Carver we do not give up, and we certainly do not allow some stuck up school tell us that we aren't good enough. Now march your butt back in there and try on those dresses." Sara said pointing to the room.

"Wait!" Beth and April came running up, Beth held up another dress. "Try this! And…" She looked Brenna up and down. "Burn that."

"Done!" Brenna smiled grabbing the dress from Beth and shutting the dressing room door.

"So what'd we miss?" April said taking a seat next to Greer.

"Not much, just a million different dresses and one very bitchy girl."

"Sounds normal. Getting her dressed up for dad's funeral was a bitch." April said yawning.

"I remember that," Beth spoke up. "Getting any of you dressed up sucked."

"If I remember correctly you were the hardest." Sara said looking at April.

"That is so not true." April said.

"Oh yes it is." Brenna said stepping out of the dressing room. "And I vote for this one." Brenna smiled.

"It gets my vote too." Beth said. "April, I remember that day, all you wanted to do was wear a pair of jeans and your Rolling Stones magazine."

"Dad loved that shirt, and I vote for that one too."

"Third vote." Sara said.

"And fourth." Grandma Emma said.

"Greer?" Brenna asked looking over at her girlfriend.

"I…" Greer nodded.

"You're drooling kid." April said pulling a tissue from her purse as Greer blushed.

"That is perfect."

"Thank god!" Brenna smiled walking back into the changing room. Greer waited till everyone walked away before following Brenna into the changing room. "Gezz!" Brenna jumped, "Scared the hell out of me…" She started but was stopped by Greer pushing her up against the wall kissing her.

"Still complaining?" Greer asked as she rested her forehead against Brenna.

"Nope." Brenna smiled kissing Greer again.

"That dress on you was gorgeous. It made my heart stop." Greer swooned, and Brenna pulled Greer into another kiss. She ran her thumb up and down Greer's cheek.

"We should get back out there." Brenna whispered after a few minutes.

"We should, so get dressed." Greer's grin turned devilish, and she unzipped Brenna's dress, letting it pool around the girl's feet. "As much as I like that dress on you. I love you like this." She said making Brenna blush.

x-x-x

"Ok explain this to me one more time. Your sister is at a private school, she's dating this girl that is class president, Eco club president, and on the tennis team?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes." April nodded.

"Yet when they find out that the two girls are planning on going together?"

"My sister was told not to show up."

"That's discrimination."

"There is a lot wrong with it." April agrees.

"You get to run with it still, just be careful. It could be touchy for you."

"I'll make sure it doesn't get that way." April smiled. "And actually here is the first draft, if you wouldn't mind looking it over seeing what you think."

"I think I should hire you full time." Lawrence smiled.

x-x-x

"Brenna! Brenna you won't believe it!" April burst into the room holding up the day's newspaper.

"They printed your article." Brenna grinned.

"Front page!" April said throwing the paper at the girls. "Hi Greer."

"Hi April, and thank you for writing this! It means so much to me, to us."

"Hey it was my pleasure, it's my first big article back and what they are doing is just not fair." April said as her phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Go ahead."

"April Carver," April said putting it on speaker so she could lay down on Brenna's bed.

"April I just got today's newspaper!" Dominic yelled into the phone. "You have a above the fold front page article!"

"I do." April smiled.

"You get a response from the school yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well expect some big push over this." Dominic said. "Tell them I said hey and I hope they get everything set, fuck the school."

"They are sitting right here so they heard you."

"See you in a few weeks." Dominic said before hanging up.

"You know I still don't get how all those hot guys fell all over you so quickly." Brenna said looking at April.

"Just a gift I guess. Why are you complaining?"

"Yeah Brenna? You complaining?" Greer asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, not one single bit." Brenna smiled kissing Greer.

x-x-x

"Brenna!" Ford yelled running up to her friend.

"Hey Ford, what's up?"

"You could have said something!" Ford said holding up the newspaper. "I would have helped somehow… maybe gotten sodium to blow up the pool?" She offered making Brenna laugh.

"It's ok, its not that big of a deal. We are planning on going anyway. What are they going to do suspend us?" Brenna smirked and Ford chuckled.

"You going to take her suspension so Greer's squeaky clean record doesn't take a hit?"

"I just might." Brenna smiled as Ford threw her arm over Brenna's shoulder.

"You're too good for her."

"She's way better than me."

"True that."

x-x-x

"Greer, we could just stay home and watch movies and get pizza." Brenna said.

"No we are going. They can't do anything about it." Greer said looking at Brenna as the girl pulled her dress on, she stepped up and zipped the dress for her. "Anyway you are too gorgeous to just stay in today." Greer said kissing Brenna's shoulder.

"I'm just worried."

"I know but hey, screw them." Greer smiled at Brenna in the mirror.

"Brenna, you have got to see this." Beth said walking in, she turned the TV on to the news.

"Mr. Hendrie why is this important to you?" A reporter asked Bruce Hendrie.

"My son Leo brought this to my attention weeks ago, before it was in the paper. His girlfriend's sister is one of the students involved. I was astonished that a local school was being so destructive to our future generations." Bruce said on the TV. Brenna sat down on her bed next to Beth, her jaw dropped.

"Leo brought it to your attention and you decided to start a rally?"

"Leo is a special kind of person, I mean that in all the loving manner I can son. He has always taken great joy in helping others out in his cancer group, he explained to me that I might be doing so on a larger level but sometimes you have to step back and do the small scale again to remember why it is important. I've met the students involved, they are great young adults that should not be treated any differently for being together."

"Will Leo be here today?"

"I am unsure of that."

"We're glad you stand behind this." Beth muted the TV and turned back to Brenna and Greer.

"We made… the news." Brenna said awestruck. "This could be really bad."

"This could be great!" Beth exclaimed. "Just think all those people are out there to support you and let the school know what they are doing is not acceptable anymore."

"This could so backfire and get us in even more trouble than what we could already be in." Brenna worried.

"And since when have you been worried about trouble?" Beth smirked and Brenna bit her lip.

"Since I actually started passing classes."

"She means since I started making her actually show up to classes, and rewarding her." Greer smiled and Beth chuckled.

"Should have figured. Just be happy, maybe this will cause some good."

"Hopefully." Brenna sighed.

"Now hurry up, your mother wants photos before you two go." Beth said walking back out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"It will be fine Bren, I promise." Greer said wrapping her arms around the girl again. "Now let's go get our photo taken a million times by your mother."

"You know I could always tell her no."

"You could but it would make my mom happy too, since she can't be here." Greer said sadly.

"Okay then." Brenna leaned forward and kissed Greer, before taking her hand and walking downstairs together.

"Here," Sara said as Greer and Brenna walked into the kitchen, Sara had grabbed the bottle Leo was trying to open and opened it for him. Leo glared at her.

"Thank you, but I can still handle that." He attempted not to snarl.

"I know, I know but save your energy."

"Trust me Leo, she isn't going to budge on certain things." April said walking over.

"Just because I have cancer and I'm in a wheelchair for now doesn't mean I'm an invalid."

"Whoa calm down there big fella, we all know you're capable, and we all know you're only in the wheelchair so that when you show up to this rally today you won't have it and you look like nothing is wrong." Brenna said walking up to them.

"Well well well, look how well you can clean up." Leo grinned. "And Greer as always beautiful."

"I'm going to start getting jealous one of these days." April said and Greer blushed.

"Alas, there is no hope for her and I." Leo joked.

"Thank god for that, you'd have two heartbroken daughter's on your hands." Grandma Emma said.

"Knock, knock." Dominic said as he walked in the door.

"What the hell is this? Everyone come over and hang out while Brenna goes to prom day?" Brenna threw her hands up aggravated.

"Oh hush." Greer said pulling Brenna into her arms she kissed Brenna's cheek.

"That's right oh hush!" Leo grinned and Brenna glared at him.

"Alright we need to get started on photos so you two can go." Sara said as she and Emma started shuffling everyone out the door.

x-x-x

"I told you my family is a bit crazy." Brenna said as they sat at their table at the local restaurant.

"I love them, they are so supportive."

"They are but still they can be annoying." Greer smiled taking Brenna's hand.

"I can handle annoying, and they weren't annoying, they were cute. Plus I love how April and Dominic still get along."

"Me too, he's pretty great, anyway if him and Beth would open their eyes I think they would be great together."

"Oh I didn't think about that." Greer nodded. "Yeah, I guess that would be great. You do realize how lucky you are though right?"

"I do," Brenna smiled blushing. "I'm so lucky, I have a great family and a great girlfriend." She leaned over and kissed Greer as their food arrived.

x-x-x

"Hey Bren… you might want to see this." Greer said nudging Brenna as they drove up to the school.

"Hmmm? Brenna lifted her head and looked out the front windshield. "Wow." Sitting in front of the school had to be at least 200 people. Parking the car they climbed out, taking each other's hands they walked up to Leo and Bruce. "This is insane."

"They are all here for you." Leo smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Greer asked quietly.

"Pretty good, Sara gave me a coffee." A grin split Leo's face and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I hope she knows you're going to be up all night now."

"Oh trust me, she does, and she finds it funny." Brenna growled.

"It's cute." Greer said and Brenna looked at her.

"You think everything is cute."

"No just you and a few other things."

"Brenna!" April said walking up with the rest of the family, Brenna turned and hugged her sister.

"I can't thank you enough for helping get this rally together."

"That's because you're my sister and I'd do anything for you. Now you two go have fun, the school said they are backing down. Also I'm in charge of a follow up article." April beamed.

"Thank you April." Greer smiled, taking Brenna's head she lead them into the building.

"You know I don't like to dance right?" Brenna said and Greer smiled.

"You'll be out on that floor with me all night." She replied and she was right. Brenna was by Greer's side the whole time, through fast songs and slow songs, through the crowning of King and Queen, they even went and got their pictures taken by the hired photographer.

"Hey," Brenna said softly as they danced closely to as cliché as it is, Don't Want to Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.

"Hmm?" Greer mumbled from Brenna's shoulder.

"I'm really glad we came, and I really love you." Brenna said smiling, Greer lifted her head and looked at Brenna.

"I love you too Brenna." Greer said leaning in to kiss her, their prom night turned out to be perfect.

x-x-x

The next morning Brenna woke up to Greer standing over top of her holding a newspaper.

"You should really read what April's follow up article says." Greer said and Brenna grabbed the paper from her.

'Earlier this week you read about how the local school my sister attends was banning her from going to prom because she was dating a girl. Today is the night of prom and my sister and her girlfriend are safe and happy inside of their prom. I spent the afternoon helping them get ready and it reminds me of my prom when the biggest problems were we didn't leave enough space between us and our dates. When did our schools decide they could ban students from bringing certain dates? I can't tell you how hurt my sister was, though she took it in stride like she always does but just for a moment imagine being a 16 year old girl whose own school tells you, your life choices aren't good enough. It's time for a change people, and this change needs to happen now.'

"That is…" Brenna set the paper down as Greer straddled her hips.

"Your sister has a way with words." Greer grinned leaning down to kiss Brenna.

"My sister kicks ass." Brenna smirked and Greer laughed as Brenna flipped them over and kissed Greer.

x-x-x

A/n: Here is the prom prompt, it took a different form all on its own, hope you are happy with it. Also I like both Dominic and Leo… Though I'll most likely stick with Leo/April ship, I might explore the Dominic/Beth one. As always open to prompts!


	10. Brenna's Cold

Greer looked down at her phone when she pulled it from her pocket. Seeing Brenna's name pop up she answered it quickly, smiling to herself.

"Hey you! I thought you were going to see April?" She asked concerned.

"Apparently I have a slight fever and I'm not allowed in to see her!" Brenna basically yelled into the phone.

"Oh honey," Greer's smile fell. "What are you doing now?"

"Going home."

"Why don't I come over and we can cuddle on the couch with a movie? How's that sound?"

"Fine." Brenna said, "See you soon?"

"I'll be there in a few." Greer said hanging up, she knew that she could swing by the store pick up a few things and still be there quickly.

x-x-x

"Hey." Greer said as she walked into the Carver home. Brenna was sitting at counter looking miserable.

"I hate this. I want my damn sister home." Brenna said and Greer hugged her.

"Oh love, she'll be home soon, don't you worry. Now come on let's go curl up on the couch. I brought some soup and bread." Greer helped Brenna up, wrapping her arm around the girl's wasit they walked over to the living room.

"Can we watch Lady and The Tramp?" Brenna asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Sure." Greer said grabbing the remote she pulled up the dvr menu to start the movie. Letting the movie start Greer went back into the kitchen and grabbed the grocery bags, pulling all the food out she got out bowls and dished out the soup. Grabbing crackers of all kinds and tortilla chips and a pitcher of water Greer carried the food into the living room. "Here sit back up." She said softly helping Brenna sit up, sitting next to her she allowed Brenna to snuggle into her side as she pulled the food up to them. "I got all kinds of crackers to go along with the chicken and dumpling soup. Even got your favorite tortilla chips."

"Hmmm, I love you." Brenna said.

"You feeling alright?"

"It's just a case of the sniffles." Brenna defended.

"Ok." Greer said, they finished their food and watched the movie in silence. An hour later as the movie ended Greer looked back down at Brenna as the girl was now asleep laying with her head in Greer's lap. Greer smiled and tucked Brenna's hair behind her ear, noticing that Brenna was burning up and even shaking a little bit. "Oh Bren." Greer sighed. Snuggling down till she was lying behind Brenna she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them, she wrapped her arms around Brenna as she started another movie. She allowed her eyes to slide closed after a few minutes soon joining Brenna in a nap.

x-x-x

When Greer woke up Brenna was lying on top of her, the girl's head resting on her shoulder. Smiling Greer leaned down and kissed Brenna's forehead, glad to notice that Brenna didn't seem as hot. Grabbing her phone she texted April.

"Bren, you should wake up." Greer said a few minutes later, Brenna yawned and stretched a bit, her eyes still closed.

"No… too tired." Brenna finally said cuddling back into Greer's side.

"Aw come on love." Greer said kissing Brenna lightly. After a few minutes Brenna started kissing back so Greer pulled away. "Now that you're awake, your sister is expecting a call from you over skype." Greer said smiling.

"Ok." Brenna said sitting up, she grabbed the tablet from the coffee table setting up to call April.

"I'm going to clean up while you talk." Greer said as she grabbed the empty dishes and took them into the kitchen. She came back quickly and handed Brenna two pills. "Take these, they should help."

"I'm fine, it's just the sniffles."

"No you aren't fine. You had a high fever while you napped." Greer scolded and handed Brenna a cup of water and the pills. "Take them."

"Ohhh she's bossy." April said from the tablet and Brenna blushed. "Had no idea you liked the bossy type Bren." April poked fun at her.

"Shut up April."

"How are you feeling? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good, but it's just the sniffles." Brenna explained.

"Well you take care of yourself and I'll take care of myself then when you're all better I still want a rematch in chess…" April said glaring at Brenna over the computer screen.

"April… I miss you." Brenna said sniffling and April's face fell.

"I miss you too Bren, but I'll be home soon."

"You better be."

"Now go back and nap, I have to go get some tests done." April said.

"Ok, get all A's!" Brenna joked and April laughed.

"I'll try." April said hanging up.

"So how about a nice hot bath before we go to bed?" Greer asked.

"Sounds perfect." Brenna said standing up, she took Greer's hand as they went upstairs. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." Brenna said kissing Greer.

"Anytime Bren, anytime."


	11. Coffee

"Greer!" Beth yelled across the busy street and Greer looked over and spotted her. She quickly made her way across the road to where the other girl was, smiling when they were face to face.

"Hey, funny to see you here." Greer said.

"Oh yeah totally, Boston isn't this huge city or anything." Beth grinned and Greer chuckled. "Since I ran into you, did you want to catch a coffee with me? I was on my way there."

"So was I." Greer smiled, and the two kept walking toward the coffee shop.

"So how are you and Brenna doing?' Beth asked.

"Pretty well I'd like to think." Greer smiled. "I'm really glad to have her."

"I'm super happy you guys are together!" Beth tried to hide her excitement, but failed. "You have no idea how good you are for her."

"How about you and Graham?"

"Let's not talk about him." Beth said scowling at Greer who chuckled.

"I hear he's something of a perfectionist?"

"Gezz!" Beth threw her arms up as Greer laughed.

"Being one myself I'm glad he lived up to the standard."

"New subject." Beth said as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Brenna said you might be getting a puppy?"

"I am not getting a puppy, I do want one, I just couldn't handle one right now. Between job hunting, finding myself and helping with April, I just don't have the time to be home to look after the poor thing." Beth said.

"Yeah that's true, when I'm not at school I tend to be with Brenna at the hospital." Greer said. "Oh, not that I mind."

"It's just tough, never thought you would spend so much time in a hospital before."

"Exactly."

"I know just how you feel, it's really hard to be there but on the other hand there is no else I'd rather be." Beth said as they grabbed an empty table pretty far from everyone else. "That's my best friend lying in that bed and I'll stand by her side forever if necessary."

"I didn't know April before she knew about her cancer, before everyone knew but I had heard some stories of her. After all her younger sister was at our school and April had a pretty good reputation that followed her."

"Wait… did you hear the one about the swimming pool?"

"The one where they emptied the pool into the principal's car?"

"Yes! You will have to tell me that story one day."

"Sounds like a plan." Greer smiled rolling her coffee cup back and forth between her hands. "What was April like before she found out?"

"Pretty much the same before she got into the hospital. She was really driven and strong, she took care of that whole family. Felt like the whole world was on her shoulders and she was the only one that knew exactly what to do and how to do it." Beth sighed. "She always refused help, and even when she tried to keep everything together and thought they were on a good path something would screw it up."

"By something you mean someone, and you mean Brenna."

"Sometimes, yes. Although they each had their struggles. Brenna was just a tough nut, April was worried sick that she was going to end up dropping out of school, she made sure she got up every day and made it to class on time. Hell April would even sit outside of her classes sometimes to make sure Brenna stayed in them the whole time. Everyone knew Brenna could do the work, and understood what was going on but she just didn't want to put an effort in. It didn't help her not boyfriend Sean was a drop out drug addled loser who could convince her to do anything at the time." Beth looked at Greer. "You are by far the best thing that has happened to both Brenna, and April's sanity."

"I knew Brenna, we always had different classes together but never spoke. We ran in opposite groups, but I always sort of knew she was there, noticed when she wasn't." Greer admitted. "When their dad died I helped start the collection for them."

"How is Brenna holding up?"

"Not so well, she puts on a brave face for everyone but she crumbles when we leave. She is so afraid of losing April that I don't think she knows what else to do."

"She's terrified. We all are."

"So am I." Greer admitted, she looked up at Beth and Beth saw the worry in the girl's eyes for the first time. "April is like the glue that keeps them all together, and from killing one another. If she dies…"

"She won't die, she isn't allowed." Beth said and Greer nodded.

"We'll have to tell her that."

"We will."

"So how are you?"

"I…" Beth sat back and thought her next words over carefully. "That family is my home, no matter what happens I'll never leave this home I've found and they've created for me." Greer nodded solemnly. "Well come on we should get on down there, we can even sneak some coffee in if we're extra careful." Beth winked.

x-x-x

"Hey," Brenna said as the door to April's room swung open revealing Beth with her arm around Greer's shoulders. "Is that coffee?" She asked and Greer smiled handing her a cup and April the other.

"We even got the kid to make pumpkin spice just how you like it." Beth smiled at April who grinned.

"You'll have to point him out one day so I can give him an extra tip." April said cupping the cup in her hands smelling the coffee. "So did you two stay out of trouble?" She asked looking toward Greer as Brenna pulled the girl down into her lap.

"Define trouble." Greer asked raising an eyebrow and April smirked.

"I do like this one for you Bren, she's got her shit together." Brenna tried to hide her blush in Greer's neck, Greer kissed the top of the girl's head smiling.

x-x-x

A/N: So I have gotten a few people asking me to write only Greer/Brenna fics, and I would like to point out that as much as I do love Greer and Brenna that one is a minor charter and the other is only recurring so it doesn't give me much to work with, though the major plots in here will be mainly focused on them the major plot in the show is not, and I don't believe ignoring the shows plot is how I like to write.. Plus with the others included I can do so much more story wise, the characters form a sort of family unit that flows pretty easily so for me to cut out people like Beth, April, Leo, Sara, Emma or even Kerian, Dominic, and Ford would just be limiting me and make my writing not as good. I'm sorry if you feel otherwise but what is a person without friends, or family? I don't believe relationships that focus solely on the partner work well so I will include other people for both parties in the relationship to interact with. It creates more well rounded stories and characters. Thank you for your input and point of view, please understand my reasoning for not doing as you asked. Also please keep prompting! And Reviewing as I love to hear what you all think!


	12. Puppies

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just stay at home and be lazy." Brenna whined as Greer pulled her down the sidewalk at the mall.

"Trust me you'll like this better." Greer said smiling.

"I do doubt that."

"Stop being so negative." Greer chuckled and opened a door to a shop. "In you go." She pushed Brenna in front of her.

"Why are we at a pet store?" Brenna asked exasperated.

"Just keep following." Greer smiled, she waved to the man reading a Rolling Stone magazine behind the counter.

"Everything is set Greer." The man said.

"Thanks Jimmy." Greer said and pulled Brenna behind her into the back door of the store. "Sit down."

"Ok…" Brenna said pulling Greer down next to her. "Why are we here?"

"Just wait." Greer said suddenly a door opened an a dozen puppies spilled through the door and ran up to them, jumping at their faces and into their laps. Brenna immediately started smiling and laughing as the puppies wiggled around her. Greer couldn't stop smiling, seeing Brenna finally smile and letting go after weeks of being so down.

x-x-x

Two hours later they walked back out of the door and to the car.

"Ok, how did you pull that off?" Brenna smiled leaning back against the car pulling Greer to her by the girl's belt loops.

"My uncle owns the store, so when I get really upset I can call him up and he sets that up for me."

"Ah," Brenna smirked. "Perks of the rich?" She asked leaning in to kiss Greer. Greer wrapped her arms around Brenna's neck, kissing her back.

"No, perks of being the girl I love." Greer said causing Brenna to smile again. "Plus … maybe I call him sometimes when I just want something to do." Greer grinned and Brenna laughed putting her forehead against Greer's.

"I love you."

x-x-x

A/n: To help end your case of Mondays and get your Tuesday off on a good foot what's better than puppies! Thanks for reading! Also keep prompting! I promise I am working on them and will get them all filled as soon as I can!


	13. Avenger Talk

Greer walked down the hall to April's hospital room, she had a large bag of take out with her. Opening the door she heard the two sisters bickering back and forth, looking over toward their voices she found the two of them glaring at each other over a table with Leo and Beth sitting between them.

"Tony Stark is much better than Clint Barton." Brenna said sternly.

"No, Clint is."

"I feel like I walked into a gun show down." Greer said and everyone looked up at her.

"Perfect timing!" Beth said jumping up. "These two are about to kill one another over Tony vs. Clint."

"You got the food right?" Leo said nervously.

"Got it."

"Thank god, they only ever shut up when they are eating." He said standing up.

"That is so not true." April said taking the bag full of food and sorting through till she found her burger.

"Thanks." Brenna said to Greer as the girl sat next to her.

"So what were we fighting over earlier?" Greer asked.

"Who is better, Tony Stark or Clint Barrow."

"Oh well Clint for sure." Greer said and Brenna's jaw dropped.

"See! What did I tell you." April said from her bed and Leo rolled his eyes.

"See that's three to two! We win." Beth said and Brenna growled.

"In what world is Tony better than Clint?" Greer asked Brenna.

"In nearly every one!" Brenna said throwing her hands up.

"Come on Brenna I'll take you to go get ice cream, we'll leave these Hawkeye lovers here." Leo said throwing his arm over Brenna's shoulder as they walked out of the room.

x-x-x

A/n: I don't own Marvel I just liked stealing them and playing with them for a few minutes. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Pete

A/n: Trigger warning for mentions of rape, also this is a one shot unconnected to any others, Greer and Brenna are not together at the start of this. Even if you don't read this from the trigger warning read the a/n at the end.

x-x-x

Greer walked past the table where Brenna Carver sat, rumors were swirling around the school like wildfire. Terrible rumors about her and a newer student, or at least everyone believed him to be a newer student; truth was Greer remembered him from when they were children. Pete and Brenna were inseparable as children; from preschool on they were the best of friends. Then Brenna came to school one day without Pete, then the next, and the next and Pete never returned, and neither really did Brenna. Sure she was there but it was like her sprit was broken, shattered somehow. Now it seemed to make sense, if one of the rumors was true. Pete hadn't changed schools, Pete was sent to a correctional rehab, he had been sexually abused and was keeping the cycle going against his youngest sister and he had told Brenna. Greer wasn't convinced that Brenna had known, but then she heard the other rumor.

"Come on Greer!" Sasha said calling Greer over and out of her own thoughts. "What are you thinking about? You seemed deeply troubled."

"Just about the rumors, you know Pete and Brenna." Greer said and Sasha's smile dropped.

"You hear that he attacked her? That's why she's so on edge lately. I don't believe it for a second, seems real convenient that it comes out as soon as he returns. He's too good looking to be like that anyway, shame he's gay." Sasha said as she started eating her lunch.

"What do you mean attacked her?" Greer asked concerned.

"Apparently he told her before he disappeared what was 'going on' and asked her to sleep with him and she refused, so he tried to force himself on her." Sasha said nonchalantly. "Of course it has to be a lie, she's just jealous all the attention is on him."

"Sasha, don't victim blame, it's below you." Greer snarled as she looked over toward Brenna, the girl was at the same table as Pete but as far from him as she could be, she hadn't touched her food or looked up at all. Greer felt terrible for the girl, truth or not it was terrible rumors that were going around the school.

x-x-x

Greer walked into the party with Sasha at her side, it was dark and dingy inside but it was better than being outside with the smokers.

"I'm going to get beer, you want any?" Sasha asked and Greer shook her head.

"Later, maybe."

"Suit yourself." Sasha said walking away. Greer walked around trying to find someone she knew and actually would want to talk with. That's when a door slammed open and Brenna walked out, screaming.

"Gezz Brenna, relax we were just joking." Ford, Brenna's best friend said walking out behind the girl. "Come on Pete's not that bad of a guy."

"Fuck you Ford." Brenna said, tears starting to fall down her face. "He's just lying to you, to all of you. He's not gay, he's a fucking predator and he wasn't at some prep school."

"Yeah right Bren." Ford rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"He's a fucking sexual predator and he'll do it again."

"Aw Bren," Pete walked out and gave his best charming smile, he stepped up to Brenna and ran a hand up her cheek cupping it. "I wouldn't hurt you." Greer could see Brenna shaking as Pete leaned into her and whispered something. At that Brenna threw her arm up knocking his away from her.

"Stay away from me." She yelled turning away walking quickly away. Greer waited a moment before following her outside.

"Brenna wait!" Greer yelled as she chased after her. Brenna turned and Greer ran full force into her, Brenna pushed her off angrily.

"What the fuck do you want!" Brenna yelled tears streaming down her face.

"What was that?"

"No one believes me!" Brenna said, sobs racking her body. "No one believes me, what he is. No one, not even my best friend." Brenna pushed against Greer again and Greer grabbed her wrists pulling them, causing Brenna to look at her.

"I believe you." Greer said and Brenna's eyes widened as she started bawling, she wrapped her arms tightly around Greer and started crying.

x-x-x

a/n: On a pretty serious note if this or anything similar has or is happening to you, tell someone, talk with someone any one. A friend, a parent, trusted adult, tell anyone. It will help. What happened is not your fault. I will listen if you want, trust me just talking about it helps. Don't hold it in and let it destroy you, you are not at fault, you deserve much better than hiding a secret that isn't your fault. So many people are willing to listen, if you don't think you have anyone or don't want to tell someone you know or whatever reason you have I will listen. Sorry for the long semi dramatic note but it is so important to hear, you aren't alone.


	15. Thunderstorms

Brenna reached over to her nightstand trying to grab her tablet, barely opening her eyes she answered the skype call that was coming in.

"Are you watching this storm?" April's voice filled the room.

"Look like it?" Brenna asked.

"Oh, true. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up."

"April, don't worry about it. You have a right, living there sucks." Brenna said sitting up in bed, trying to stay awake as her room lit up from lightning. "Holy shit."

"I know! It's wicked." April grinned and Brenna laughed.

"April, you're the one that likes storms, I'm terrified of them." Brenna said and April laughed.

"I forgot about that."

"Oh sure, I think you just missed me because I always end up curled up next to you in bed."

"Caught me." April said her smile falling.

"Hey, I could hop on the subway and be there in a few."

"In this kind of storm? No way."

"I would."

"No it's ok, I have Beth here, I just really do miss you here when Thunderstorms come through."

"I know, if you haven't noticed, I'm in your room." Brenna said and April smiled, she watched as Brenna struggled to stay awake then slowly drifted off. Shutting down the chat she curled back up in bed watching the storm outside.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry it's short been busy with school Still working on other prompts! Still open for others too just let me know!


End file.
